


Smells like Depression

by GenimSano



Series: All by my Lonesome [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Depression, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stalking, but he's adorable lets be real, but like kinda not, it's cute but stiles is messed up so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimSano/pseuds/GenimSano
Summary: Stiles's day was just becoming more and more confusing. First, the scary but ridiculously sexy coffee shop owner had given him his order, not only his perfectly made drink but the most delicious breakfast he’d had in forever, all on the house. Then, all day at school he was followed by two of the Hales. The scariest and quite literally the hottest high schoolers in existence.Finally, he literally runs into the one blind guy at the grocery store. Seriously, since when did his life get so exciting?_Stiles is confused because things are actually working out for him. Crazy right?
Relationships: Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: All by my Lonesome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476230
Comments: 16
Kudos: 364





	Smells like Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gents, we have the meet-cute. 
> 
> Well... they meet. And Deucalion thinks Stiles is super cute soooo

A bell jingled. A wave of fresh air swept inside. And a too skinny, mole speckled boy walked in.

Peter didn’t have to look up. He knew who it was. He knew it was that same human boy. The one who came in almost every day. Who ordered the same overly sweet and caffeinated drink every time and went on his way. 

Who always smelled like the sickening bitter scent of depression. Of deep loneliness. But nothing more.

Peter couldn’t understand it. Even humans had scenting habits. Hugged, kissed, touched each other. But this skinny boy only ever smelled of his emotions. Not any other person’s scent laid on his skin. 

Peter looked up, smiled at the boy. And handed him his drink, along with a breakfast sandwich. The boy looked confused at this, brows furrowing. 

“House complementary,” Peter explained while refusing the money the teen tried to give him. 

“Consider it a reward. After all, it’s not every day I get paid to serve a pretty pup such as you.” 

He left the wildly blushing boy with a wink before going to serve another customer. As the bell jingled with his departure, he breathed in deep, smiling when the lingering scent of him was filled with pleased shock and embarrassment.

The scent was so much better than the thick depression. And Peter savored it. 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

Stiles’s day was just becoming more and more confusing. First, he had left his house feeling actually rested and awake for the first time… God, who knew how long. And then the scary but ridiculously sexy coffee shop owner had given him his order, not only his perfectly made drink but the most delicious breakfast he’d had in forever, all on the house. 

And then, all day at school he was followed by two of the Hales. The scariest and quite literally the hottest high schoolers in existence. The two of them could kill someone with one look, he was sure of it. 

As he jogged down the school steps he looked around for his shadows. But they were nowhere to be found. Frowning, he continued on through the parking lot towards his jeep. He climbed in, and after a moment of sputtering from the engine that made him cringe, the engine finally turned over and he sighed in relief. Carefully backing out, he drove out of the parking lot and through town. 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

Stiles wandered through the aisles of the grocery store, mind full. The shopping was so monotonous by now that he was able to let his thoughts go where they wish. Which wasn’t actually a good thing. Because if he had nothing to focus on, nothing to distract himself, then there was nothing stopping his thoughts from crossing over the borders and walls that he had struggled for so long to set up and keep.

Guiding the cart through people and around the store, long list in his hands, eyes looking but not seeing. His hands moving but outside of him, of his control. And wasn’t that an idea. To be in control. Of his mind. His emotions. His life. 

He was so distracted by this thought, that as he had mindlessly walked up to grab something or other, he completely missed the stranger standing directly in his path. 

It wasn’t until he had literally walked into a hard wall of muscled chest did he snap out of his thoughts. Just in time for the strange man to wrap an arm around him, securing Stiles before he had a chance to land on his ass. 

Breath coming in startled gasps, Stiles looked wide-eyed at the man currently holding him up.

Dark sunglasses covered his eyes that were staring down at him. Fluffy dirty blond hair was swept across his forehead. He looked calm but Stiles could feel the power in his arms. Something about this man screamed  _ predator _ . 

“Well hello there, little one. Bit of trouble?” The man drawled in a light British accent. 

Stiles blinked in surprise. “Um-yeah.”

The man smiled. “Oh? And what might that be?”

Stiles swallowed deeply at the sound of the stranger's voice before gently extracting himself. Crossing his arms, he hunched backward. “I-I needed that… “ Wow, articulate. He pointed at the bottles of various oils behind the man. The man turned around and reached out to grab the bottle of olive oil that Stiles had been so intent on. 

Turning back to Stiles, he held out the bottle. As Stiles was taking it the man spoke again. “Deucalion.”

Stiles started, looking up at him. He was smiling. “My name is Deucalion, little one.”

Stiles stared at him-Deucalion, mouth opening and closing in shock. “Um, m-my name is Stiles.”

He winced at the sound of his voice. It was hoarse like he hadn’t used it often. Which was true. It’s not like he had anyone to talk to nowadays. 

Deucalion settled his hands on top of his - oh god, was that a cane? Fuck. Somehow he managed to run over the one person in the store who could even see him coming. His mouth dropped open in shock as his cheeks heated with the intense embarrassment he felt. God, he was so stupid. But before he could say anything Deucalion spoke his grin turning softer. 

“Well, Stiles. I hope you have a wonderful day. Be safe, little one.”

Stiles stared at him as he walked away, cane lightly tapping the ground in front of him. Despite his seeming disability, the man walked with confidence. Posture perfect and shoulders relaxed. He was reminded of his first impression just a minute earlier. The man walked with the gait of a predator. 

Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to analyze exactly why that thought made his heart beat faster. Taking a steady breath, he placed the bottle of oil in the cart and tried to focus on finishing his shopping. 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

All throughout the rest of his errand and the way home. Walking up to his house and putting the groceries away, Stiles couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. But it… wasn’t a bad feeling. He felt safe. The thought guardian angel came to mind. 

Someone was out there. 

And someone cared enough to follow him home apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Sorry to anyone who was hoping for an A/B/O fic, I decided that this vision I had was not going in that direction. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
